


Toxic

by jaehyunismybias



Series: Do Your Worst [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blood, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Cigarettes, Dark, Death Threats, Domestic Violence, Dysfunctional Relationships, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Frottage, Implied Sexual Content, Insecurity, Knifeplay, M/M, Manipulation, Marking, Mental Instability, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Sexual Tension, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29593209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaehyunismybias/pseuds/jaehyunismybias
Summary: If you asked Taeyong to describe Jaehyun and his relationship, he would say it felt like a knife to the throat.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Series: Do Your Worst [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175495
Comments: 8
Kudos: 85





	Toxic

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to write some sort of fic that resembled "Synthetic Love", and thought of an idea: What if Taeyong was together with Jaehyun, instead of Johnny? What would it be like?
> 
> Here's the result:

Taeyong exhaled and counted to ten, before turning the keys in the lock and stepping inside.

The apartment was otherwise dark, save for the lights in the kitchen burning. They illuminated the entrance-hall in a yellow color, and made the white walls look sickly. He discarded his jacket and shoes and moved from the dark hall to the living-room, where he turned the TV on for some kind of comfort, before he made his way to the kitchen

Somehow the darkness in his apartment felt safer than the light in the kitchen.

Clad in a black tee and cargo-shorts, Jaehyun stood with his back turned to him. The sizzling of the frying pan was loud enough that Taeyong wished Jaehyun hadn't even heard him come in. But of course he had. When it came to Taeyong, he was always on high alert.

"Where were you?"

Taeyong could see it in the way he was cutting the onion, the knife hitting the cutting board with more force than necessary. His back was still turned to Taeyong, but he could picture the expression on his face - cold, as porcelain on skin. Knitted eyebrows and focused, empty eyes. The same expression he had carried for years, yet not the same one he had fallen for.

Jaehyun was _seething_.

"In class. You know that."

Taeyong answered, his once upon a time joyous voice having been replaced with one of uncertainty.

As emphasis, Taeyong dropped his backpack to the floor with a thud, ignoring that it carried the expensive laptop Jaehyun had gotten him for his 18th birthday.

Jaehyun _did_ know. He knew _everything_ about Taeyong. 

"Your class ended 47 minutes ago, love."

Taeyong felt nervous with the way Jaehyun said the endearment. It felt twisted and wrong when he heard it - a term of affection dipped into poison.

Taeyong shifted on his feet, examining the broad back that was still turned to him. The smell of chopped onions filled his nostrils. Taeyong could imagine himself in the position of those vegetables.

"I was with friends..."

Jaehyun added the chopped onions into the frying pan and presumed to cutting. This time he reached for a tomato.

The pan sizzled and the oil in it popped aggressively. The neat freak inside him wanted to grab the dishrag from the sink and clean up the spots of oil that stained his grey marble counters. The rational side in him told him to stay away.

"You don't have friends, baby"

It was true enough - Jaehyun had made sure of that.

Years ago in high-school, before him and Jaehyun got together, Taeyong had had many of friends. He had never been popular, but he took comfort in knowing that people liked him enough to stick around.

When he enrolled in college, everything changed. He met Jaehyun, the sunny, mysterious boy with dimples and was entranced. Little by little their friendship evolved, until Jaehyun one day confessed - it was all downhill from there.

Jaehyun's once dimpled smiles turned into forced, tight-lipped ones. His starry eyes turned empty, and the sweet words he spoke turned to ash in his mouth. Taeyong was trapped, like a bee under a glass.

It hadn't all happened at once, but Jaehyun had convinced him that his world would only have to evolve around _him_. He wouldn't need others, if he had _Jaehyun_. He wouldn't need to care for anything, since _Jaehyun_ was there. And what was worse; Taeyong had _let him._

And yet the words stung.

"I was helping a classmate with homework."

In truth, Taeyong didn't give a damn about his classmates. He had stayed the extra 47 minutes outside their apartment complex smoking the new pack of cigarettes he had bought, because he was a grown-ass man that could do whatever he wanted, and it helped take his mind of things. Things like the fact that Jaehyun would comment on his 7 minute delay (since he had taken a detour to the store for the cigarettes) and had thought, _'fuck it, I'm already late. What's a few minutes more?'_ In the time he was done, half of the package was gone.

Jaehyun didn't like it when he didn't come straight home from campus. He didn't like it when Taeyong hung around other males, or people in general. He didn't like it when Taeyong smoked. But mostly he didn't like it when Taeyong lied.

He turned around, facing his boyfriend for the first time since he walked in 5 minutes ago. Taeyong didn't fail to notice that he hadn't let go of the knife.

He looked predatory, the way his eyes fell on Taeyong's figure. Then he moved. In a few strides, he had Taeyong pressed against the wall, the edge of the knife pressed against his jugular. Taeyong's eyes widened in fright. Jaehyun looked nothing like the boy he had fallen for. His hair right now was disheveled, courtesy of standing by the stove, and he had a manic look in his dark eyes. 

"I don't like it when you lie to me, baby"

The words rolled so sweetly off his tongue that Taeyong wasn't even sure if he had understood what he had said. The cold metal against his throat felt exhilarating, and Taeyong knew he was insane.

"You were smoking."

Taeyong knew there was no point in denying it, since he couldn't very well hide the fact that the smell lingered on his clothes.

"I ought to run this across your throat, hm? Maybe you'd stop telling lies then." The words resonated deep in his ears, Jaehyun's husky yet threatening words setting off alarms in his head.

Taeyong inhaled with a hiss when he felt the edge push slightly harder into his throat, enough that it stung a bit to alert him that a bit of skin had broken. The thought of Jaehyun killing him right there and then instilled fear in him, and yet he didn't do anything about it. He stood, like a gazelle caught in the jaws of a lion.

"Jae..."

Jaehyun's eyes traveled down to his hickey-stained neck (which Taeyong had tried hiding by wearing ~~Jaehyun's~~ over-sized hoodies over his head), and dipped his head down to lick a stripe over the small gash in his skin. Taeyong gasped softly. Then he started making new hickeys to accompany the ones he made yesterday. Taeyong couldn't help the soft sigh he let out.

Maybe it was because the knife was away from his throat, tossed aside on the floor, or maybe it was the sweet sensation of Jaehyun's rough, bitten lips on his skin.

Jaehyun pushed his crotch against his aggressively and removed the hood from Taeyong's head to grip at his blonde strands. Then he separated from his neck and lifted his head, eyes signalling to him that he wanted a kiss. A bite to his lips was enough of a reminder that he should kiss him back.

When he did, flashbacks of how it used to be crossed his closed eyes. The soft, innocent kisses they used to share had turned starved and aggressive. Curious hands had turned familiar and rough. In a way, Taeyong preferred these.

The scent of burned food was enough for Taeyong to bring him back to reality, and as Jaehyun's grip slowly loosened on him, he dared to move away from his towering form to the stove where he reduced the heat on the pan and stirred what seemed to be the makings of what looked like chicken and ramen - their usual.

While he took care of their dinner Jaehyun pressed himself close to Taeyong again, wrapping his muscled arms around his lithe waist in a possessive hold. Taeyong ignored the way Jaehyun leaned his head on his shoulder and the way his hands soon started massaging and petting over his waist, chest and stomach underneath his hoodie. When he spoke, his voice was deep,

"You had me worried, baby"

He was like an entirely other person from the one threatening him with a kitchen-knife minutes ago. With the way he was acting now, suddenly all affectionate and sweet like a boyfriend _should_ , Taeyong felt himself getting a whiplash for the nth time in the years he had know Jaehyun.

"What if something happened to you and I wasn't there to protect you? What if one of those slimy guys in your class tried something? What if someone were to hurt you? Touch you?" Jaehyun nosed into his neck, grip tightening around his waist. "Baby... If something happens to you, I will _die._ "

Jaehyun spoke into his neck, hands resuming their mission over his torso. Taeyong would lie if he said it didn't feel nice to be wanted. Loved. _Owned_.

When a hand moved to the waistband of his sweatpants Taeyong stilled. The hand slithered into the front of his pants, palm pressing against his limp dick. He shook his head free from Jaehyun's sweet words.

"Later, Jae..." It would be highly inappropriate, not to mention unsanitary, to do anything of _that_ sort while making dinner. Taeyong shuddered.

In response, Jaehyun placed wet kisses on the back of his neck and palmed him more, pressing his own groin against Taeyong's ass. Jaehyun was messed up like that. Then again, Taeyong wasn't any better for enjoying the attention.

Nothing more happened, though. Jaehyun let Taeyong finish making the food, body still glued to his and hands still traveling over his property.

Only when the food was finished did Jaehyun nail him hard against the kitchen table, reminding him with each sharp thrust who he belonged to.

The next day when Jaehyun walked him to his one class of the day and confiscated his cigarettes, Taeyong could only blush as he stepped into the lecture hall. Upon Jaehyun's request (demand) he had worn a shirt that didn't hide the fresh bruises on his neck.

Jaehyun had walked him to his seat and placed a chaste kiss to his forehead, glaring at everyone and everything on his way out.

Taeyong told himself that it was love.

**Author's Note:**

> If it isn't apparent already, I'm in love with obsessive Jaehyun...  
> I feel like I will come back to this and edit it, since I'm not 100% sure of it - I feel like it lacks something...
> 
> Let me know if I should ad any more tags/warnings!


End file.
